In the known wrapping machines, the outlet device provides to carry the products, either partially or completely wrapped, from the folding stations to the outlet area, for in-line connection to a subsequent packaging machine or collection within suitable containers. In the case of products having the shape of a solid of revolution, such as small eggs or spheres, depending on the type of wrap to be manufactured, for example “rolled design”, with single-, double-end fantail twist, a specific outlet unit is required to be assembled on the wrapping machine respectively capable of carrying the products to the outlet in an ordinate manner while rolling them to complete the wrap thereof with a fancy design, and moving them simply to the outlet according to the so-called “in bulk” mode.
The drawback with these known wrapping machines is that the assembly of the suitable outlet device for manufacturing a particular wrap type is complicated, and this entails both an increase in the machine downtime and the interruption of the production process, as well as having to resort to skilled labour required to carry out these expensive operations.
Packaging machines are known in which two separate and different outlet devices are provided, which are located in two different positions and operated separately, based on the type of wrap of the product. Due to the simultaneous presence of both devices, the outlet device does not require to be replaced each time the type of wrap is changed, however separate motors are required, with a consequent larger machine size, more complicated construction and hence an increase in the machine total costs.